


The boy that cried diamonds

by jenovasilver



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lotor, Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beta Lance, Bickering, Bonding, Dominance, Established Relationship, Exploration, Feels, Frottage, Galra Keith (Voltron), Good luck getting that piece of ass, Keith is a sassy spicy Omega, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, OMG Lotor is so fucking hot and creepy goodbye friends, Omega Keith (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possibly Unrequited Love, Power Dynamics, Scenting, Scents & Smells, klance feels, probably dub con, set at the end of S2 and the beginning of S3, sheith feels, unbeta'd we die like men, ya'll in for a world of both so brace yourself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovasilver/pseuds/jenovasilver
Summary: Shiro spared him from an eternal grief but not the grief of now.Lance was ill prepared for this, in fact he never WANTED this...he never wanted Shiro gone no matter how much he wanted Keith. And for his part, Keith was NOT going to make this transition easy.





	The boy that cried diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing several A/B/O Voltron fics but this is the one my muse wanted done so here we are...enjoy!
> 
> Song for this chapter- Unison by Modern -https://youtu.be/LOfR9-wGJTg?list=PLwkpgEHiF5zltMtRRbdZsinytN8jOorDy&t=219

**Lance kept back,** he kinda had to when Shiro and Keith were together...as a Beta, it was a bad idea to interfere with a mated pair. Still, Lance couldn’t help but observe. In the quiet moments Shiro was a drastically different person, still calm and welcoming yet there was a dominate sensuality whenever he held Keith close. He’d press the smaller paladin up against the of glass so that the glow from the stars just haloed his body. Shiro would place soft kisses and nuzzled the delicate expanse of skin, breathing Keith in. Possibly murmuring something sickeningly romantic and Keith would just moan with the softest voice he’s ever heard from him. Lance was transfixed...it was impossible to ignore him. For all their bickering and few moments being civil, he respected Keith and knew the feeling was mutual.

When Keith’s heritage was discovered to be Galra, it made sense...the guy never seemed 100% human, just always weird and _always so gorgeous._

**Unattainable.**

So he'd swallow his feelings and deal...besides they had to be ready to take Zarkon down once and for all. Everyone had their role to play and Lance was going to make sure that he was going to be the BEST at his.

**____**

 

 **“Keith wait!”** Shiro shouted as the bluster of a familiar mullet knocked Lance to the floor as he passed him by in the hallway leading from Shiro’s room. By now Lance knew that it would probably be best to walk the other way, a lover’s spat was not something he wanted to be part of much less witness. Shiro peeked out from his room and caught Lance in his sights but he didn’t seem annoyed, more thankful to see him. “Hey.”

“Uhh...so, a little trouble in ole Paladin Pair Paradise eh?” And Shiro shook his head in defeat, “Heh, I guess Keith is like...the spicy type of Omega? Obvs, but don’t worry about him...he’ll go brood somewhere and come back and-”

“I told him I didn’t want to complete the bond.” Lance’s expression of shock said it all and brought a nervous smile to Shiro’s handsome face, “Surprised huh?”

“Dude, honestly I thought Keith be’d _pregnant_ by now. You guys go out it like space bunnies.”

“Haha well...that is true, however I never completed the Bonding Circuit between us.” And that raised Lance’s eyebrows, the Bonding Circuit was a major ritual between Alphas and Omegas, the ring finger, the torso and finally the nape all needed to be bit by the Omega’s mate. It’s usually done in one go during mating for convenience sake and ensures for a successful conception. It was possible to drag it out for various reasons but once its done. The pair is Bonded forever, only death can break it and not without dire consequences for the Omega.

“Uh not to pry but totally gonna, so like why?? You guys are perfect for each other though, so I don’t get it?” Lance admitted as he followed Shiro into his room. God he could still smell Keith in here, he didn’t use the term ‘spicy’ for no good reason, Keith always smelled sorta like a hot ginger apple or lemon. Especially when he was with Shiro, if he could live in this smell he would. “Okay, give me the deets.” Shiro gave a small stretch before sitting on his bed looking every bit the contemplative leader he was.

“You heard the saying ‘No sadder fate than a Bonded Omega without its mate?’ that saying has played in my head over and over again these last few days. Its no idle rhyme, when a pair is formed..should something befall the Alpha, an Omega will waste away or be driven insane from grief. And the thought of that happening to Keith...who’s already been through so much. I just can’t risk it.”

“But nothing is going to happen to you though? I mean look, you fully bonded with the Black Lion by kicking Zarkon’s alien ass in the Astral Plane which-by the way, is totally rad and not unexpected-and not to mention like this whole plan we got going? We got this in the freakin' bag!” Shiro looked up at Lance with another small smile and then quickly turned away. “Unless you know some shit we don’t?”

“I know we are a strong team, all of us have put our lives on the line for this very moment and we can’t and _won’t_ fail. But I also know that NOTHING is certain, if something were to happen to me, I can’t leave Keith bonded and alone, I just can’t Lance. I love him too much to put him through that.” This was heavy and Lance completely understood Shiro’s hesitation, he’d be the same if he was an Alpha.

Omegas dealt with so much, Lance bet his lucky jacket that getting Keith to understand and accept that he was an Omega had to be tough. He had a hard life in the juvenile system and just him making it this far with Shiro and everyone was proof of how incredibly strong willed he was.

But losing Shiro if they bonded...it didn’t matter how strong willed Keith was, losing a bond meant losing a KEY piece of himself...almost like losing a lung. Keith would be able to breathe but it would be strained, weak, _lost._ He was already unstable in his emotions and without his Alpha there to keep him centered. Keith wouldn’t last long.

“Well shit...” Lance cursed under his breath and flopped on the bed beside Shiro and the two were quiet for a while. This was surreal...all his life he’s been told that Alphas were the dominate and powerful of the types and Shiro indeed was. But now he looked shaky and unsure...it didn’t feel right.

“I’ve been raised around Alphas all my life...even in the Galra Arena, I witness what happened when Bonded pairs were separated. Hell, I was even responsible for some of those very bonds to be broken. I never want Keith to experience that pain.”

“C-can I help? I mean I don’t know what to do here dude, my hands are like tied by biology and a healthy fear of Keith kicking my ass. Wait you don’t want me to talk to him? Don’t do me like that.” Shiro chuckled a little while Lance breathed a sigh of relief. “Honestly, you should complete the Bonding Circuit because I’m going in this battle tomorrow fucking ready and confident that we’ll own Zarkon, save the universe and go home like heroes!”

"Believe me, I want nothing more then to give him what he wants...Keith can be very different in bed, almost coying. Actually he's more-” Lance quickly covered Shiro’s mouth.

“Dude, TMI.”

“Hahaha...sorry.” Lance felt better seeing Shiro’s face become brighter, after all he was a good talker...it was fine tuned from his home life, “That said, I have a request. If anything happens to me...I want you to be there for Keith.”

**“I want you to be his mate.”**

**____**

 

 **Shiro was gone** , no trace of him in the Black Lion or anywhere for that matter, Keith didn’t waste time shortly after the final fight and subsequent days afterwards. He searched everywhere he could. There was still so much about the power of Voltron they never knew. This wasn't just a situation that Shiro COULD be lost in space and presumed dead, this could be a situation of Shiro not even being on this _plane of existence_ anymore and that was terrifying.

Keith gently caressed his waist and his right ring finger...the last night they spent together, Shiro told him what he wanted and explained why he couldn’t complete the Bonding Circuit by biting his nape. As much as it hurt him to not be whole with his Alpha, Keith reluctantly understood and now with Shiro gone, that understanding became louder in his head and in his heart. Shiro spared him from an eternal grief but not the grief of _now._

Lance was ill prepared for this, in fact he never WANTED this...he never wanted Shiro gone no matter how much he wanted Keith. And for his part, Keith was NOT going to make this transition easy.

“What?” Keith barked, teetering on the brink of collapse from flying Red for god knows how long, she wasn’t going to fly out there again which only made Keith angrier. “C’mon, he’s out there. We HAVE to keep trying!” the cosmic machine lowly growled and remained seated in the hanger, “Red! Don’t do this! Let’s go!”

“Dude, she’s not going to move...you know she knows when you’re in trouble.” Hunk shouted from below, “You need to sleep and eat.”

“I’m FINE! I've gone longer without both.” And Keith stubbornly pushed on the flight sticks as all the power in the Lion died down, “What!? You’re kidding me! Arghh!! Fine, I’ll go out there without you.”

“Keith, we understand how you must feel but please understand how we ALL feel. Shiro is gone and we can’t lose another paladin, our mission is still not over. Zarkon maybe defeated but there’s rumors of other high ranking Galra soldiers looking to replace him and we need to be ready for more battle to come.” The princess spoke with frustrated plea in her voice and Keith shook his head, refusing to listen.

“How can we hope to be prepared? Shiro _was_ the leader, he's the Black Paladin and he was MY Alpha...I.” In anger Keith slammed the powerless flight sticks forward in rage, “He was my mate! If you don’t want to help me. Fine, don’t...but I’m not going to stop looking. I can’t.” Lance was fed up, he was trying his damnest to be a more patient to Keith’s pain but he was being unreasonable. He made a promise to Shiro and damn if he was going to fail him.

“You’re SO fucking annoying you know that? Like what the hell can you do alone?” The Blue Paladin tossed his helmet down and flew up to the cockpit, “You want to go out there in your fucking state? You’ll get killed, captured or lost and then what?”

“Shut up Lance! You wouldn't understand and I don’t have time to explain shit to you!”

“Alright that’s it, Red, let me in.” And Red DID, now Lance had no time to think his next actions because the look Keith gave him was a mix of murder and pity. That spicy scent of ginger apple became suffocating lemon sour scent to the point that it was almost noxious. “You are fucking come out and fucking going to sleep in a goddamn bed so help me God.”

“You are high off your ass if you’re thinking you’ll make me do _anything_ you want.” As a Beta, Lance could never have an Alpha’s Pull to bring an Omega to heel. Shiro confessed to him that he never once used his Pull on Keith even though the temptation was there. Using Pulls was an abusive skill and usually meant that the Alpha didn’t respect his Omega mate to let them be who they are...even if it meant that they could be utterly cantankerous. Lance did not have Shiro’s patience but he also knew if he had been born an Alpha, he’d probably use it on Keith ONCE for fun then hate himself later.

_Still, he wasn’t going to break his promise to Shiro and he wasn’t going to lose Keith either._

Lance floated into the cockpit to Keith and put his hands on his and stared into his eyes.

“Dude, I will drag your sour lemon ass out this cockpit.”

“W-wait wha, sour lemon??” Keith looked utterly baffled and Lance took the opportunity pull in close.

“You smell gross, I take my cleanliness seriously and look I get it you’re some sort of desert alien space hobo halfbreed but I don’t think Red appreciate you funkin up the cockpit with your crazy Omega scents. You stink because you’re tired and frustrated and you’re being a real asshole right now to everyone so I’m asking, nope PLEADING with you to get out and shower and sleep for like a full day or something maybe two I don’t know.” A flush of red bloomed on Keith’s cheeks and he looked away in an embarrassed pout that would be very cute if Lance wasn’t at the point of passing out from the smell.

“Red can’t smell Omega scents, jackass.” The Red Lion growled again and the two paladins paused, “W-what?! Seriously?”

“There, its official, me and Red are dying so we’re leaving, pronto.” Keith stood up while biting his lip, despite everything he was so cute. Smelly, but cute. “Now apologize to your Lion.”

“S-sorry Red.” And the Lion purred softly as Keith gently pet the dashboard.

“And apologize to Team Voltron for being a moody jerk.” Keith loomed out of the cockpit and looked down at his friends.

“Sorry guys. I just...I’m sorry.”

“Keith, please understand, we want Shiro back not just for Team Voltron but for you as well...you are our responsibility and we only care for your well being. So please. Trust us.” Allura gently smiled up at him with Coran, Pidge and Hunk nodding. Slowly Keith scent mellowed down to a timid note of ginger and lemon, which was much more pleasing to Lance’s nose. “You need your rest.”

“That’s right, reminds me a story of Omega King Almek the Ripe, cleared the castle whenever he raised his arms, he was a particularly smelly ruler from what I was told. Back in those days, there weren’t many Alpha and Omega Alteans in the court. Course you’d never guess it the way they all fled. Come to think of it-”

“Uhh be that as it may, I think we all kinda need to rest for a day honestly.” Pidge cut Coran off and stretched, “C’mon everyone. You got this Lance?”

“Psh, I _always_ got it, I mean how can I not? Was there any doubt?” Lance turned to Keith still not meeting his eyes but still not exactly leaving the cockpit, “Been working on my headlocking arm for this moment.”

“I will fucking break your arm in 5 places if you do.” And Lance gulped, he had to remain firm and instead grabbed Keith by the wrist and pulled him out, “I’m warning you Lance.”

“Yeah, yeah, break my arm because you're so badass whatev. Do it after you shower and sleep.”

“Ugh...fine.”

Lance tugged on Keith’s wrist and sailed out of the Lion, letting everyone leave before they did, the quiet hum of the Lions and the alien tech as the lights of the hanger dimmed. Keith looked back at the Black Lion laying down empty and felt his chest tighten to the point it was beginning to ache. The trail of tears leaked from his eyes and floated in the zero gravity. It was dark now in the castle, the light from the galaxy filled the hallways as the two made way to the showers. It took everything in Lance to not turn around and look at Keith in this state but how his own heart began to ache as well. _How the hell was he going to do this?_ He’s not an Alpha, he’s not Shiro...he’s a Beta, the middle, the literal genetic participation prize. All Lance knew was that he cared deeply for Keith and wanted him to be okay, Shiro trusted him do do this and seeing that all three of them were the only types on the team. There was no one else that COULD do this.

It finally hit Lance that he’s been gripping Keith’s wrist all this time and not once did Keith pull away...he was more than capable to break free and yet _didn't._ Perhaps it was because he was tired, even someone as combative as Keith eventually would get tired.

The showers were close by and Lance turn the castle’s gravity back on. Once his feet touch the ground it felt like Keith stumbled and he turned to face him to see if he was okay.

The tears that streamed down Keith’s cheeks seemingly glowed as they dripped down his chin and the floor like little white jewels. And it didn’t look like he himself didn't know he was crying.

It was so sudden, almost like magnetism pulled Lance in to close the gap between them. Keith _was_ hurting, Keith was _scared_ , he was crying and alone. He pulled against the testy Omega and gently kissed his forehead, cupping his face and feeling the wet tears on his fingers as he brushed them off.

Shiro’s intentions ***may*** have been good, he may have thought that he spared Keith from this agony but it wasn’t the case. Lance had to be there, to see those tears, to feel Keith trembling from rage and sorrow colliding as one emotion in his body. Lance just wanted Keith to stop crying, he couldn't take it and soon one kiss on the forehead became a mild kiss on the corner of Keith’s cheek and then one softer than air made contact on his lips. It was barely a peck but it was enough to shock both paladins apart.

“W-what are you doing!?”

“Oh fuck I...look Keith I...”

“Don’t do that ever again.” Keith commanded hotly and wiped his mouth like it was a sin, “Shiro is my Alpha, I’m his and he’s mine. That’s how it is, okay?”

“Y-yeah, no yeah you’re right, I’m really sorry. That’s like against the bro-code.” Lance anxiously tried to save face but the shocking kiss did have one positive affect. That sparking fire returned immediately in Keith eyes and the tears dried up. Small victories, “So uh, yeah...get in there and shower you gross garbage baby.”

“What I’m older than you asshole!”

“By like a year which by the way doesn’t mean much when you’re acting like one, my 6 year old sister has more restraint.”

“Fuck you Lance.” Keith puffed up angrily and walked into the showers, leaving Lance to slide down the wall trying to remember how to breathe.

“You’re welcome! Sheesh.”

**_You’re welcome Shiro._ **

**____**

 

 **Smothering Keith was not the best idea,** especially after Lance explained what Shiro wanted for them. Keith had trouble processing the information, he furious about not being included in this decision. Then again it _was_ a very Alpha move which in turn made Keith _very_ angry. But he couldn't take it out on Lance and the team, hell he couldn't even really take it out on Shiro if he found him somehow. Like usual,  he was right. If they had completed the Bonding Circuit Keith wasn't sure how'd he survive without him...everything hurt with just two of the three Circuits connected. A complete Circuit probably would've drove him insane from grief.

So slowly, Keith began to accept Lance, he was his friend and fellow paladin...he most definitely didn't hate Lance it was just that Shiro always had his heart, utterly and completely. He was safe in his arms, he could sleep and wake up with that familiar weight keeping him close and murmuring in his ear for '5 more minutes'.

Now that Shiro was gone, that security, that sensation and passion-it was gone and Keith _missed_ it. He missed the closeness, the thick almost smoky cinnamon of his Alpha's musk covering him. As the weeks passed, the lingering scent of Shiro was fading and that honestly scared him. 

Keith was cold, he was agitated and restless...he couldn't sleep in his bed without tossing and turning, if he wasn't freezing, he was too hot...he needed peace.

 

Lance finished his late night beauty regimen and was ready to sleep, Allura was right about the rumors. Team Voltron encountered a new threat from the Galra, Prince Lotor, son of Zarkon and now currently the Emperor Pro Tem of the Galra Empire. It was like a bad sequel to a already bad horror movie. Lotor was definitely not like his father, he was faster, extremely cunning and every bit as ruthless as his father, probably worse if that was even possible. Now more than ever, the Universe needed Voltron.

They needed to find a new paladin to pilot the Black Lion. They needed someone _yesterday._

The minute Lance flopped down on his bed there was a light knock on his door, the familiar spicy ginger scent was mixed with vanilla was both alluring and timid. Quickly, Lance wiped his face of the facial mask cream and gobbled the cucumbers off his eyes as Keith just entered. He was caught off guard seeing Lance with puffed up cheeks and stifled a small laugh.

"Sorry, I can come back." Lance nearly choked as he forced the cucumber down his throat and relaxed into his lounging position like nothing happened at all.

"Wha! NOPE! Just *wheeze* give me a sec, phew. So uh...what can I do for you this fine evening?" 

"I...I can't sleep, I'm too cold." Lance almost looked deflated, he wasn't the maintenance man of the Castle, "T-this is the longest I've ever slept alone since me and Shiro...I." the realization hit Lance like a ton of bricks. _Of course,_ so without saying a word he scooted over in his bed and patted down on the mattress. "Are you sure?"

"What's with this timid Keith all the sudden? Come on in, bask in my natural sizzling sensual body heat. Watch out, I might burn ya." Lance added with a playful wink which made Keith roll his eyes before crawling into the bed. Shit, Lance felt his heart race, initially this wasn't going to be a big deal, after all he was just going to keep Keith warm. Since the surprise kiss of previous weeks ago, Lance kept the touching contact at a minimum. But now his bed was currently being filled with Keith's soft scent and warmth and he inched his crotch away because he knew he was going to get hard. The thing was the bed was only so big and Lance had to use his long legs to make a strange bow shape just enough to allow Keith some space to be comfortable but he himself was NOT going to sleep tonight, at least not in this awkward position.

"What are you doing?"

"W-wha? I'm um...giving you some space?"

"I'm _still_ cold."

"Wait you want me to give you my blanket too?" Lance shouted just above a whisper, Keith groaned and turned over to stared into Lance's eyes, it was heartstopping...his thick dark bangs left just enough of the purple of his eyes to peek through. They were hooded and seemed to suck Lance in, it was unfair for someone to be this beautiful without any effort. Keith made a small huff and pushed himself closer, resting his head against his chest and Lance continued to remain still. "Ohh..."

"Lance?"

"Yeah?"

"Please...can you? I don't know how to ask. Shiro just does and it feels so nice inside me y'know?" And Lance took a moment, there was something instinctively coming to surface in his mind...something he hadn't really felt before and couldn't really describe it. **_A hunger._** Lance carefully moved his hand and placed it on the center of Keith's back, just above his ass and slipped underneath his shirt. The moment his fingers touched bare skin he felt Keith tense a little, that same innermost hunger told him to continue, to search, to touch and dragged his hand down until it cradled the clef of Keith's rear and squeezed. "Ah!"

"Oh shit I'm sorry!"

"You're just as grabby as Shiro. He liked squeezing my ass too." Keith smiled from the memory and softly nuzzled underneath Lance's chin. Okay, Lance swallowed down deepily had to focus, he instantly remembers all the times he spied the two together and combine it with the knowledge he had about Omega's erogenous zones. Keith was cold because he always had his Alpha's semi-bonded heat and once again Lance was reminded that he was a damn Beta...he couldn't possibly emit the same amount of warmth as Shiro but what he COULD do was make Keith feel good and maybe that would be enough for now.

"Heh, I'mma file that under things _I didn't know about my highschool idol but now I do._ " The two shared a laugh together and Lance buried his face in Keith's hair, oh he smelled _so good_ right now, almost good enough to eat, the heat trickled down his body until it found itself right in his crotch. Keith slotted closer and there was no way he could NOT feel how hard he was right now, he rocked his waist against Lance's crotch, rubbing their clothed joint hardening cocks together it was so hot, shit was moving right now and Lance wasn't going to just sit back like nothing was happening. He brought his hand back from squeezing Keith's ass and licked his fingers, there was a small breathy moan below him that was just intoxicating to hear, once he coated his fingers, Lance dragged them down Keith's spine earning him another breathy little whimper and curse before sliding on the base of his spine before VERY carefully entering inside. _Christ the heat!_   The tight ring of muscle squeezing his digit mercilessly and sucking him up to second joint. Keith choked and shuddered, his grip on Lance's shoulders was so tight that marks were certainly going to be there in the morning.

"L-lance! Ahn!"

"Lance got you baby, I got you."

"..I'm not a baby..."

Oh my God Keith shut up." Lance chuckled and tilts keith's face up to kiss him, he wasn't even sure if that was the right move but considering his finger was swirling up inside Keith's ass, he figured he had some leeway right now. Keith arched his back the deeper Lance's finger traveled and braced for the second one to enter, he wrapped his thighs around Lance's long slender waist which made the angle a bit more tricky, so with great skill, Lance maneuvered himself overtop of Keith...rolling down his briefs and lifting up his shirt with his teeth. The bite on Keith's torso long healed but still the imprint of Shiro's teeth deep in Keith's tender flesh gave him pause and Lance ran his palm over it. The flushed look on Keith's face made it worth it and he slipped his fingers back up inside. The scent wafting off him now was switching from something less citrus and more hot and amber, Lance could taste it every kiss, sucking and lapping inside Keith's mouth and pushing his fingers in deeper until he found his prostate and pressed. The jolt sent Keith up in surprise that it caused him nipped the corner of Lance's lips, drawing a slight ribbon of blood.

"I...I'm sorry fuck. I keep doing that."

"Ow, Galra kitty bites uh?"

"Don't make me kill you."

"Gotcha, back to making you warm...granted, inside you is a fucking furnace right now. It actually kinda hurts, how the hell did Shiro survive this?"

"It...never bothered him, Shiro told me that Omegas usually sync their temperature to be accommodating of their Alphas." Keith said wistfully and started to close in on himself, "I-I shouldn't be doing this with you, I know Shiro meant well but-"

"Hey look, if you want me to stop...I will." Lance felt a growing gulf between them, in the end he was essentially a temporary replacement. What Keith needed was an Alpha and he as a Beta couldn't give him all that an Alpha could, he wouldn't be able to truly satisfy him the way an Alpha would and eventually Keith would want to bare children which was notoriously difficult between Beta/Omega pairs.

**Keith remained unattainable.**

Something Shiro HAD to have known when he asked Lance so why? Why did he put him in such an awkward spot? Is it because he knew that Lance would say yes? That he couldn't refuse an opportunity to be with Keith?

Maybe Shiro DIDN'T know? How could he? All they both knew was they never wanted to hurt Keith. Both he and Shiro were united on that.

"Lance?"

"Huh?"

"I want to come. Don't stop. Okay?" Lance didn't, he kissed down Keith's throat and sucked on his bobbing adam's apple with his fingers stroking the burning soft tissues inside Keith, gently brushing the tips of his digits on the small mound of nerves and causing more tender pleas to leave Keith's lips. He took his tongue and sucked, using his free hand to stroke their cocks together almost as if he's done this a thousand times before. God the faces Keith was making, melting into mad desire and relief, he was starving for touch, for someone to take his body and love it like this again. Keith's nails scratched down the center of Lance's back, the slick between his thighs increasing and becoming thick almost like syrup, smelled like it too. Lance was getting curious, he wanted to taste it..he wanted to taste every inch of Keith's body and pumped his hand faster as the pre started to flow making the grip loose and sloppy. He knew he was going to bust, his knees buckled and toes curled the sheets of his bed as Keith's left hand cupped his face in sexual desperation, his eyes glossing over in tears and Lance sucked on each finger until he found the ring finger.

_Right now, Shiro wasn't here and Keith needed someone to keep him warm, to keep him safe. And that was him. For now that was all that mattered._

A sharp pressure of teeth broke the skin and Keith screamed, rising off the mattress as jets of hot milk spurted from Lance's squeezing grip, coating both their stomachs and chest in thick white trails. Lance shuttered and staggered through pumping them both to completion but not releasing his mouth from Keith's finger. Savoring the hot copper taste on his tongue and he sucked softly until he was completely emptied and limp.

Keith's hand fell from Lance's face softly, they were both sweaty and filthy and in the post orgasm haze Keith choked down a tiny sob as his eyes began close and drifts he smiles.

"Shiro..." And Keith falls asleep, leaving Lance in quiet confusion.

 

  **What just happened?**

 ****____** **

 

“ **We are so not doing this right now Lance!”** Keith shouted as he flew the Black Lion into the fire fight against Lotor’s forces, a small refugee space carrier was being bombarded by drones and the Lion haven’t been able to form Voltron as Keith just mere days ago accepted the role of being the Black Paladin. Lance has become his right hand in the Red Lion and Allura has been accepted as the Blue Paladin...on top of that, Keith wasn’t exactly feeling well so needless to say, everything was a mess.

“Then when are we going to fucking talk about this? Because its kinda a big deal!”

“It’s ***not!*** ”

“Uh yeah it ***is*!** I completed the Bonding Circuit like does that make us a Pair?!” Lance shouted as he dodged the barrage of laserfire from the swarming drones. “How does this work!?!”

“Ugh! No! It’s NOT the same thing, you’re _not_ an Alpha, it doesn’t count!”

“Uh guys you think you can focus on the 80 billion drones shooting at us please!?” Hunk pleaded taking heavy fire, he can’t move too far from shielding the refugees as the Blades slowly get them away from danger. “I-I can’t keep this up!”

“Hang on there buddy I’m coming!” Lance barely held on as Red sped through taking down as many drones as possible, he was used to Blue’s speed but Red was on another level. “HOLY CRAP! Go Red baby!” Several drones fired on Lance when he got too reckless. “CRAP!”

“Lance! Be careful with Red!”

“Oh NOW you give a shit!”

“What are you talking about!? I always gave-AH!” Lotor targeted Keith with a volley laserfire, Black was far more bulkier to maneuver than Red but what she lacked in speed she made up in SHEER power. Keith didn’t bother with finesse and fired shot after shot on Lotor as the two bobbed and weaved through the drone mine field. Lotor was very skilled pilot as he pulled Keith into the trap effortlessly but instead of getting blasted by the mines, he was impressed at how quickly Keith was adapting and copying his flight pattern to not set off the mines. That's when Lotor aimed his guns at the mines and triggering all of them to set off at once.

“KEITH!” The sound of Keith’s screams filled Lance’s com link and he took off, getting fired upon in the process. “Fuck!” And watched as Keith charged through the explosions and pain to grab hold of Lotor’s ship and tore through a large gash into its whole right side. Keith was running on pure rage it was raw power flowing through him. The powerful Lion sped through the battlefield still chomping down on Lotor’s ship and using it to smash drones before he released him, the only thing keeping the Galra vessel from getting destroyed was its shields that flickered until they were completely off. "Holy Quiznak...dude. Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah, th-they're retreating...what about the refugees?”

“We got them out, the Blades finished getting them all to safety...we should return back to the castle now.” Hunk flew up to the Black Lion so he could check up on Keith. “Hey your heart rate is rapid, we need to get you back.”

“Y-yeah...I want to see if Lotor is in there first. This doesn’t _seem_ right.” And Lance scanned the ship, there were no life signs.

“It looks like he escaped somehow...this guy is slippery as all hell.” Keith opened his cockpit and flew over to the supposedly emptied ship. “What are you kidding me?! Wait will ya! Ugh, Hunk keep watch.”

“Okay but like...don't take too long, its so eerie right now.” And Lance quickly flew to his leader’s side, he had to be on guard and watched Keith's back as he forced open the cargo door.

“I’ll go in first, then you secure the cargo door in case he tries to escape.”

“What makes you think he’s still here tho? There was no life signs onboard.”

“I don’t know...but I feel it okay?” Keith whispered and had his black bayard at the ready, Lance placed his hand on Keith’s shoulder before he went inside and he paused, “Hey...we will talk later okay?”

“Yeah, c’mon Leader...let’s get this over with.” And with a little nod, Keith entered the busted into the empty ship, the shields did an admirable job keeping the damage low but from what he could see there was no other exit for Lotor to escape from. He carefully approached the pilot’s chair and it was predictably empty, Lance followed inside slowly, aiming his gun at all the corners of the considerably large vessel...there really wasn’t anyone else inside. “Hey you think you’re using your alien magic senses or something?”

“My alien what? No, I don’t have magic senses.” Lance shrugged and sealed the cargo door shut so he could raise his visor, the smell hit him instantly, spicy honey now...definitely Keith but then he picked up something else. Another scent that mirrored Keith’s but much stronger, muskier and Lance felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise. Something inside him was getting more antsy and definitely more combative, suddenly he grabbed Keith and pulled him back. “What the! Lance?!”

“You don’t smell that? I smell it dude...” And Keith lifted his visor, the look in his eyes immediately became wide and quickly covered his nose. This scent filled him and Lance can see the mellow haze in his eyes, its the same look he saw that night when they were together.

**Arousal.**

“L-Lance...” 

“Yep, time to go.”

“So soon? You just got here.” Lotor voice slid coolly from the cargo door, he turned off his cloaking to reveal his face behind his visor and leaned on the metal with a smirk.  Even though the ship was large enough for a fight, Lance really wanted to avoid it especially with Keith’s state. “I must congratulate you on your hard won victory, as futile as it was.”

“First, we kicked your ass today and second we’ll keep kicking your ass.” Lotor's grin was all teeth and looked pass Lance to focus on Keith against the wall, quickly, Keith lowered his visor and Lance did the same...there was no way for them to get out of this without a fight. “You ready?” Keith growled before dashing pass Lance in a blur, “Damnit Keith!”

Lotor dodged each swing of Keith’s bayard with the same grin on his face while Lance followed up with a flurry of kicks and punches that never connected. The Galra prince spun around, grabbed Lance's rifle and practically tossed him to the cargo door, he hit it with a sickening thud and laid there stunned. Keith lost it, he was fast and nimble against Lotor but he still couldn't hit him, the guy moved like water and for further insult...he kept his left hand behind his back and blocked Keith’s bayard strike with his sword one handed. His strength was incredible and barely even pushed him back.

“Surprising, I always assumed the leader of the Legendary Voltron would be quite the force and fury." Keith pushed harder against the sword in Lotor's grip, "How disappointing..."

"Fuck you!"

"There's that word again...I heard it from someone else of your species. But much larger." Keith nearly froze in place and that gave Lotor the opening he needed the slam the smaller Paladin HARD against the back of the pilot seat. "My you are so very easy to agitate. I wonder if its product of the _inferior_ blood mixed within you.." Lotor towered over Keith, pushing the Galra sword getting closer to his neck.

"SHUT UP!" Keith practically roared, using the back of the seat to give him leverage, he lifts his legs and kicks Lotor back leaving him stunned by the strength. He stumbled back but wasn't able to brace Keith headbutting him in the face. It didn't last long, Lotor smacked Keith so hard that the visor cracked then grabbed Keith by the helmet. Lance got his second wind and charged Lotor from the back, freeing Keith but now he had a problem...Lotor wasn't exactly pleased by this turn of events.

"You pathetic little-"

"ERn! Ain't nothing on me _little_ pal!" Lance hooked his leg around Lotor's calf, he was holding him in place and wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be able to do that. The point of the black bayard pierced Lotor's visor and he stilled, "Phew!! Y-you couldn't let me have all the glory."

"M-maybe next time." Keith wheezed, he was becoming unsteady and pulled the blade from Lotor's visor...watching as he inhaled deeply then raised his hands up with a cunning smile.

 

**"My Omega."**

 


End file.
